Survival:Island
Prolouge Doof:I will change the history pressing this button! Chapter one Phineas:What do we do on this island with absolutly nothing but that fat ox and, whoo, a box of soy human? Ferb:Stay and survive I guess. I'm pretty sure that people come to rescue. Isabella:I hope we get out of here soon. Phineas:I'll set up a nation. After one night outside (Hey, it's summer!) crash! Candace:I heard a crash!﻿ Chapter two Phineas:As the leader of the Republic of Two-Palms Island, I welcome you all. Candace:Jeremy! Ferb:Vannesa? Ginger:Buford, get your hands off Baljeet! Phienas:What are you guys doing here anyway? Jeremy:We were the rescue party, got in a storm, and now we are here. All:wow. Phineas:Well, there is no way out, the only food is soy people, so it won't be too good. Buford:Can we be can- Jisu Lee:(through a rip in reality)Don't say it. It is a kid's show Buford changes G into PG-13 Jisu Lee:come on!﻿ (Please do not contineu to read if you are 12 or under(just a joke)) Chapter 3 Phineas's Journal:It's been 2 months. we had to kick out most of the fireside girls beside Isabella, Candace, Ginger, and Adison. We somehow found Perry, I am 14 now, so far no party and that's basically it. Isabella:Happy birthday! Phineas:Thanks Phineas's Jornal pt2:I also think Isabella likes me now. Ferb:Phineas, I fished a paddle, a bowl, a whisk, Ginger: A box of Japaness curry, a mechanical gear, Candace:a cake mix, part of the rollercoaster Adison: an solar-powered oven missing a gear, candles Vannesa:and a sea duck﻿. Isabella:Hey guys, huddle up. (whisper,whisper) Phineas:Uh, Isabella, what's going-(isabella kisses Phineas)what the?(faints) (foggy screen)Isabella:is the cake done? Vannesa:yes (fog clears up) Phineas:what was tha- A BIRTHDAY CAKE! FOR ME! Everyone:happy birthday! Phineas:Yeah! Phineas's journal:So it turns out that isabella's kiss was just a distarction for the greater happieness. unfortunatly, it turns out most of the stuff broke down after making the cake, so we had to dump most of it besides the paddle, part of the rollercoaster, and the sea duck. Chapter 4 Isabella's Journal:Today was weaving day for our new clothes. Since we found washed-up clothes, but couldn't find enough to just wear it. There was only 2 pants and 2 skirts, so we used our own clothing to make it. That unforunatly, that meant we had to take our original clothings off. Even when we are 15, we still are imatue enough to freak out about it. Also, Candace's B-day was yesterday. So she's now 17. Isabella:(yawns)Oh no, I over slept! I forgot where the girl side is! Ferb:Uhh, why did Phineas took my underware and hide it? Good thing all the girls left. Isabella:Candace!? Can you come over here? Hello? Ferb:darn! Isabella is there.(to Isabella)Hey, Isabella, over here! wear a blind fold, I'll take you to the girls' side. Isabella:Thanks. Ferb's journal:Even if Phineas is "targeting her"(It's sorta obious), I'm still a ladies's man. And I've hitting Adison, and got creamed by Buford, Ginger karate chopped me when I tried to ask her out, Vannesa is already mine, so she was the only one left. Chapter 5 It has been 3 years since the weaving day,(Here's the list of ages to clearify ages) Perry have sighed for a reason that day. He knew he was getting old, and he was pratically doing nothing. He was BORED out of his minds; at least until he spotted a tsunami in the distence. They have found another isaland couple of monthes ago, and as he saw the island sink by the tsuname, he swam back shore. He had to warn about it to everybody. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue